leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Big Mushroom
|} The Big Mushroom (Japanese: おおきなキノコ Big Mushroom) is a valuable item introduced in Generation II. In , it can be exchanged for a Move Reminder's service. In the core series games Price |N/A| 2,500}} | 20,000| 2,500}} |N/A| 2,500}} |} |} In the Generation V games, the Big Mushroom can be sold to the on for 5,000. Effect In , a Big Mushroom can be given to the Move Reminder on to relearn one move for one Pokémon. Description |A rare mushroom. Sell high.}} |A rare mushroom that would sell at a high price.}} |A large and rare mushroom. It is very popular among certain people.}} |A large and rare mushroom. It is very popular among certain maniacal fan segments.}} |A large and rare mushroom. It is sought after by collectors.}} |A very large and rare mushroom. It's popular with a certain class of collectors and sought out by them.}} |A very large and rare mushroom. A very large and rare mushroom. It's popular with a certain class of collectors.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Held by (2% chance) and (2% chance) |- | | | Trade |- | | Mt. Moon, Pokémon Tower | Held by (5% chance) and (5% chance) |- | | Routes , , , , , , and , Hearthome City , Mt. Coronet , Solaceon Town , Solaceon Ruins , Valor Lakefront , Great Marsh , Fuego Ironworks , Victory Road | Held by (5% chance) |- | | Routes and , Ruins of Alph, Ilex Forest, Bellchime Trail, Viridian Forest | Held by (5% chance) and (5% chance) |- | | | , , |- | | Routes , , and , Lostlorn Forest, Icirrus City , Moor of Icirrus, Abundant Shrine, Giant Chasm Passerby Analytics HQ (complete "Favorite kinds of people?" survey) | Marvelous Bridge ( show) Black City /White Forest (Gene) Held by (5% chance), (5% chance), and (5% chance) |- | | Routes and , Abundant Shrine, Village Bridge, Moor of Icirrus Passerby Analytics HQ (complete "Favorite kinds of people?" survey) | Striaton City (elemental monkey show) Hidden Grottoes Join Avenue ( ) Held by (5% chance) and (5% chance) |- | | | |- | | Routes and | Pokémon Village ( ) Restaurant Le Yeah Held by (5% chance), (5% chance), and (5% chance) |- | | | Mirage Forests Battle Resort ( show) (15% chance after rematch with Trent) Held by (5% chance) and (5% chance) |- | | Routes and , Hau'oli Cemetery, , Heahea City, Paniola Ranch, Akala Outskirts, Malie Garden | Battle Buffet Held by (5% chance) and (5% chance) |- | | Routes and , Hau'oli Cemetery, , Heahea City, Paniola Ranch, Akala Outskirts, Malie Garden | Battle Buffet Held by (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), and (5% chance) |- | | | Mt. Moon (found by and ) Rock Tunnel and (found by walking Pokémon) |} |} In the anime In Defending the Homeland!, mentioned having used Big Mushrooms as a part of the new food he had just made for . Big Mushrooms first appeared in Treasure Hunt, Akala Style!. found them during a Stoutland Search treasure hunt set up for and by Olivia. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Big Mushroom appeared in A Week to Go and Old Wounds, where Shoko gave it to one of her to hold while demonstrating her Marvelous Bridge Partrat Show. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=大蘑菇 |zh_cmn=大蘑菇 |da=Kæmpechampignon |nl=Grote paddenstoel |fi=Jättisieni |fr=Gros Champi |de=Riesenpilz |it=Grande Fungo |ko=큰버섯 Keun Beoseot |no=Kjempesopp |pl=Wielki Grzyb |es=Seta Grande |sv=Storsvamp |vi = Nấm Lớn }} Category:Items Category:Valuable items Category:Exchangeable items de:Riesenpilz es:Seta grande fr:Gros Champi it:Strumenti di valore#Grande Fungo ja:おおきなキノコ zh:大蘑菇（道具）